


(Bitter)sweet Release

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Edgeplay, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Omorashi, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: These two will be the death of him, but would that be so bad?





	(Bitter)sweet Release

Prompto giggles from where he sits in front of Gladio as Noctis sucks him off, Gladio's hands tied behind his back with knots that they learned in P.E. class that day. Pretty good job, if he did say so himself, since Noctis had zoned out during most of it. Noctis pulls back his mouth briefly to let his hands work, using both to encircle him.

 

"G-guys… c'mon I gotta go…" Gladio chokes, his bladder tight. With every twitch of his abs up into Noctis' pawing, everything presses against it. But he can't spend, not while so hard. And Noctis keeps him hard, alternating between kissing and mouth his neck, and wrapping those lips around his head, sucking his glans.

 

Prompto's little jeers do not help, and his cheeks burn at the mouth on the kid. Innocence was dead, Gladio was sure.

 

"So selfish. Trying to get away when he hadn't given us any cum in, like, a week. Off on that stupid training trip. And didn't take us with him." Prompto pouts as he pinches a pec through Gladio's tank top. He shouts, which is swallowed by a kiss from Noctis.

 

The prince's hands squeeze him painfully tight, keeping him from coming, and keeping him from spending. Precome sputters pitifully from his slit, covering Noctis' knuckles.

 

The Prince clicks his tongue and waits until Gladio's down from his edge to remove his hands, watching Gladio shudder underneath him and Prompto.

 

"Gross," he sneers and offers his knuckles to Prompto, who mewls around his digits as if starved for the true deal.

 

"Think he's hard enough?" Prompto grins afterward, enjoying the wild look in the older boy's eyes.

 

"Yeah… he's gonna stream so much…" Noctis smirks, and plops down on his shield's stomach, looking down at Prompto between muscled thighs.

 

"Please… lemme get to a bathroom!" Gladio groans, then heaves out breathlessly as Prompto's mouth seals around him, taking him further than even Noctis can handle (yet).

 

Prompto brings him back to his edge, and then shoves, moaning happily around his length to coax him to orgasm. He drinks down all that's offered, fondling and pawing at his sac to bring every last bit out of him.

 

  
"Hnm… so fucking good."

 

  
"Alright, zip him up, quick," Noctis chuckles, cruel and low.

 

Prompto does, tucking the Shield back into his jeans. He then joins Noctis, and looks down at his crotch, waiting.

 

Gladio could buck them both off and rush to the bathroom. He could even manipulate himself from his bindings so he could actually unzip and piss. But he didn't. He writhes there, toes curling in his shoes and dark skin blooming red from the shame of what was coming.

 

As his cock softens, his spend moves to his crotch, needing to flush, regardless of where. Gladio flexes, trying to hold it back, jaws tight.

 

"N-noctis! F-fuck no… fuck…!"

 

Noctis and Prompto look over their shoulders at Gladio, eyes shining, and they both whisper: "Do it."

 

Gladio shudders, and his lower body goes lax. The two menaces giggle down at the wet spot as it grows larger and soggier.

 

Prompto reaches down and presses into the soaked fabric. "What. A. Mess. What are we gonna tell Iggy?"

 

"He's not getting in my car like this. He can walk back to the Citadel," Noctis shrugs.

 

Gladio eyes flutter closed, imagining that, and his heartbeat is deafening. He loves the shame it brings and loves that they give him this.


End file.
